Mourir d'Aimer
by Ellana-san
Summary: La veille du mariage de son second, Jack a une surprise. Sam


_Je viens de retrouver cette fic sur mon ordi... Elle doit dater d'avant Noël, il me semble que c'était un cadeau pour Audéarde... Bref, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire. _

_**Mourir D'aimer**_

Délaissant le lave-vaisselle, Jack lava, rinça et rangea méthodiquement tous les couverts, les assiettes et les plats qui s'étaient entassés dans son évier à son insu. Il aurait pu paraître incongru de faire la vaisselle à minuit un vendredi soir, mais voilà, le Général ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et sachant très bien qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit.

Donc, il faisait un peu de nettoyage.

Et vu l'état de sa maison, ce n'était pas du luxe. Ses anciens coéquipiers auraient probablement approuvé l'idée puisqu'ils passaient leur vie à critiquer sa façon désorganisée de ranger. Ils auraient approuvé s'ils n'étaient pas tous occupés ailleurs. A ce qu'il en savait, Daniel avait été convié à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Shanahan et après s'être assuré que Jack n'y voyait aucune objection –quelle objection aurait-il pu y voir ? Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas c'est que le flic épouse Carter le lendemain, pas qu'il fasse ami-ami avec son meilleur ami… S'il avait eu la possibilité d'échanger Daniel contre la jeune femme…- il avait accepté la proposition. Teal'c… Dieu seul savait ce que faisait Teal'c à l'heure actuelle. Jack avait décliné son offre de soirée Star Wars et le Jaffa n'avait pas insisté, reconnaissant probablement le besoin qu'avait le Général d'être seul pour faire le deuil d'un futur qui n'existerait pas… qui n'existerait plus.

Quant à Carter… En théorie, elle devait être avec Cassie et des amies à elle en train de se saouler et de rire en tentant de refouler le trac du lendemain… Il ne savait pas précisément comment se passait des enterrements de vie de jeune fille… Il y avait peut-être des strip-teaseurs impliqués mais la pensée de Carter épousant Shanahan lui suffisait, il n'avait pas en plus besoin de l'imaginer en train de baver devant…

En soupirant, Jack rangea la dernière assiette dans le placard et jeta un regard désespéré à la cuisine, mais il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de là… La pièce était tout simplement plus resplendissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et il n'avait jamais été vraiment passionné de ménage de toute manière…

Avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur pour lui-même, il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une bière. Il s'était promis de ne pas boire. Il s'était promis d'être frais et digne pour la cérémonie. Il s'était aussi promis de ne se saouler qu'à la réception et de se dénicher parmi les amies de Carter, une fille qui serait partante pour une petite virée avec lui. La vengeance était basse, mais Dieu qu'elle serait douce.

Décapsulant sa bière d'un simple tour de main, il envoya le bouchon voler sur le sol de la cuisine. Le tintement dura quelques secondes puis le silence revint aussi écrasant que précédemment. Une vague de colère et de ressentiment s'éleva en Jack avant de disparaître complètement.

Elle avait le droit au bonheur… Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse… Et il avait été fou d'un jour envisager que ce bonheur passe par lui.

_**Les parois de ma vie sont lisses  
Je m'y accroche mais je glisse  
Lentement vers ma destinée  
Mourir d'aimer**_

Il n'en était qu'à sa troisième bière, et était donc bien loin d'être saoul, quand les premiers coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé où s'agitaient les joueurs d'une quelconque équipe de hockey, Jack ne répondit pas. Il décida qu'ignorer l'inopportun était le mieux. C'était sans doute Daniel qui venait vérifier s'il ne s'était pas encore suicidé ou Teal'c qui s'était aperçu que laisser son 'jeune frère' seul ce soir n'était pas une excellente idée vu son passé autodestructeur. Idée plus effrayante, il se pouvait même que ce soit Jacob qui tente une nouvelle fois de le convaincre qu'il devait se jeter aux pieds de sa fille pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur monumentale… Il avait eu du mal à ignorer le vieux Général aujourd'hui… Jack avait dû le menacer de le faire expulser de la base s'il ne cessait de le déranger dans son travail pour des sujets aussi frivoles que l'avenir de sa fille et de son supérieur…

Dans tous les cas, ça ne valait pas l'énergie qu'il mettrait à se lever…

Seulement, il devrait _véritablement_ apprendre à fermer sa porte à clef… Il entendit la poignée tourner et le battant s'ouvrir. Il posa sa bière sur la table dans un soupir et se retourna vers la personne qui n'avait pas jugé bon de terminer son action et de pénétrer dans son salon.

« Daniel, je vous ai déjà dit… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et il dévisagea, sans comprendre, la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa maison.

« Carter. » salua-t-il comme s'il était tout à fait naturel qu'elle soit là à cette heure tardive et qu'elle se permette d'entrer comme si elle était chez elle. Non pas que l'un ou l'autre de ces conjectures ne le dérange… mais c'était juste… bizarre.

« La lumière était allumée. » répondit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, les mains jointes devant elle, clairement mal à l'aise.

Il balaya cela d'un geste de la main et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête. Il ne comprenait rien et n'était pas certain de ne pas avoir bu plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais il aurait été fou de refuser quoi que ce soit à Carter, imaginaire ou pas.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, restant plantée devant la porte ouverte, indécise.

« Vous n'étiez pas censée faire la fête, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il finalement quand il trouva que la situation devenait gênante.

« Je suis… partie. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait mais, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de bouger de là où elle était, il se leva et avança prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée. Après tout, Carter était étrange et ce ne serait pas le premier extraterrestre à prendre son apparence dans une intention moins que pacifique…

« Vous êtes partie ? » répéta-t-il pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

Elle hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière, comme si sa soudaine proximité la dérangeait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il y avait plus d'un mètre entre eux et c'était à son avis une distance plus que respectable. Cependant, maintenant qu'il s'était approché, il pouvait voir la détresse prononcée sur ses traits et les traces de larmes rapidement essuyées sur ses joues.

Et son cœur sombra.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse.

« Quel est mon deuxième prénom ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il leva un sourcil dans une imitation inconsciente de Teal'c, et secoua la tête.

« Pardon ? »

Mais il n'avait pas mal entendu.

« Quel est mon deuxième prénom ? » réitéra-t-elle.

Une méfiance grandissante monta dans la poitrine de Jack sans que pourtant il doute que ce soit sa Carter, la vraie Carter, qui se tenait devant lui. Il _savait_ que c'était elle. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est ce qu'elle faisait là. Un coup d'œil derrière son épaule lui assura que Cassandra et ses amies n'étaient pas cachées dans les buissons en train d'écouter et de rire de son air stupéfait.

La nuit était calme et contrastait un peu trop avec l'expression d'atroce angoisse qui déformait les traits de Carter.

« Combien de verres avez-vous bus ? » s'enquit-il dans un soupir. Une mariée éméchée ne serait probablement pas du meilleur effet. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit chez lui qu'elle atterrisse ? « Laissez tomber… » enchaîna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais vous ramener. »

Chez elle. Chez Pete.

« Je ne suis pas saoule. » contra-t-elle et sa voix stable semblait confirmer ses propos. La main de Jack s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la veste qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper. Il connaissait la Carter ivre. Et celle-ci ne l'était pas. Pompette peut-être… Incohérente sans aucun doute… Mais pas ivre.

Fronçant les sourcils et dérangé par l'air froid qui s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte, il attrapa son bras et la tira gentiment à l'intérieur avant de refermer le battant de bois. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon mais dût revenir sur ses pas en s'apercevant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

Tout ça était définitivement étrange.

« Carter ? »

« Quel est mon deuxième prénom ? » réattaqua-t-elle.

Agacé cette fois de ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas, Jack sentit son calme fondre comme neige au soleil. Merde, il aimait cette femme ! Et elle allait se marier le lendemain alors était-elle obligé de débarquer chez lui avec des interrogations idiotes ?! N'avait-il pas le droit de déprimer en paix ?!

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Colonel ? » cingla-t-il, glacial.

Elle tressaillit mais se redressa aussitôt et il connaissait ce regard. Elle était déterminée.

« Quel est mon deuxième prénom ? » répéta-t-elle pour la quatrième fois.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux questions-réponses. » trancha-t-il, en désignant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Une partie de lui s'horrifiait de jeter Samantha Carter dehors, mais une autre se réjouissait de lui faire aussi mal qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

« Répondez-moi ! » exigea-t-elle et s'était la première fois qu'elle élevait la voix dans cette maison.

Etait-ce ça ou la supplique dans son regard clair, mais il expira brutalement.

« Jane ! » cria-t-il presque. « Votre deuxième prénom c'est Jane ! Je peux finir ma bière maintenant ?! »

Il se détourna, à la fois honteux et soulagé de s'être mis en colère. Seulement maintenant, la rage courrait dans ses veines, amplifiée par un sentiment d'impuissance qui lui donnait une envie folle de briser tout ce qu'il avait à porter de mains. Les poings serrés, il s'immobilisa là où il était dans l'entrée et se força à respirer calmement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas mélanger la glace au chocolat et la glace à la vanille ? »

La question, plus idiote encore que la précédente, faillit avoir raison du mince contrôle qu'il venait de regagner. Néanmoins, à la seconde où il s'apprêtait à lui _ordonner_ de débarrasser le plancher, il sentit un découragement violent s'abattre sur lui.

« Parce que vous pensez que le gout de la vanille couvre celui du chocolat. » soupira-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la réponse correcte parce que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qu'elle avait dû mal à ne pas laisser couler.

« Carter… » commença-t-il sérieusement, uniquement pour être coupé.

« Quand j'avais six ans, qu'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur ? »

« Le Père Noël parce que vous pensiez qu'un bonhomme distribuant des cadeaux à des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas était louche. Vous pensiez qu'il voulait les enlever pour les transformer en elfe et les faire travailler… » répondit-il sans même se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation. « Maintenant, Carter… »

« Je vais me marier. » l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Oui… » acquiesça-t-il, se demandant brièvement comment il avait basculé dans un univers parallèle. « Oui, Carter. »

Et la douleur vive dans son cœur dans ce simple énoncé… Le coup de poignard…

« Mais… il ne connaît pas la réponse à ces questions là… » lâcha-t-elle finalement et il sembla que ce fut le coup de grâce porté à son self-control car les larmes se mirent à dégouliner librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. « Je vais me marier et il ne me connaît pas… »

Le besoin de franchir l'espace qui les séparait et de l'attirer contre lui était insupportable mais Jack se contraignit à ne pas bouger. Rien de bon ne viendrait d'avoir Sam Carter dans ses bras à l'instant. Rien…

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas… » Mais il s'arrêta. Défendre le flic n'était pas dans ses cordes alors qu'il crevait d'envie de lui dire que non, non Shanahan ne la connaissait pas et non, elle ne devrait pas l'épouser.

« Il ne me connaît pas. » insista-t-elle. « Pas aussi bien que vous. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras ses sa poitrine, dans une tentative futile pour se protéger d'il ne savait quoi. « Personne ne me connaît comme vous… »

L'aveu, fait dans un demi-murmure fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut.

Jack O'Neill avait toujours déployé une réserve insoupçonnée de patience et de sagesse en ce qui concernait Samantha Carter. Il semblait que cette réserve venait d'arriver à son terme. Demain, il risquait de la perdre pour toujours. Et à cette seconde précise, il réalisa qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas la perdre. Pas sans se battre. Pas sans lutter jusqu'au dernier moment.

Sans hésiter davantage, il avança jusqu'à elle et ouvrit les bras. Une invitation… Juste une invitation. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit… mais il ne fut pas non plus étonné quand elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine dans un soupir de contentement.

Et Jack ferma les yeux, se foutant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de ce que le reste du monde pouvait penser d'eux.

_**Tandis que le monde me juge  
Je ne vois pour moi qu'un refuge  
Toute issue m'étant condamnée  
Mourir d'aimer**_

Cependant, penser que tout allait se régler aussi facilement était stupide et il le savait. Il le réalisa tandis qu'elle passait avec prudence les bras autour de son cou, comme s'il était susceptible de la repousser à chaque seconde… Il ne fit que la serrer plus fort.

Il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » souffla-t-elle à son oreille et il enfouit brièvement son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant du parfum si particulier de Sam Carter…

« Je ne peux pas décider pour vous. » répondit-il doucement mais il espéra que l'étreinte étroite dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée parlait pour lui.

« Rien ne changera, n'est ce pas… » Ce n'était pas une question et Jack ne répondit pas. Ni lui, ni elle n'aimerait la réponse… « Même si je romps mes fiançailles… On sera toujours le Colonel Carter et le Général O'Neill… Rien ne changera et on sera toujours seuls… »

« Carter… » murmura-t-il, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison. Mille fois raison. Elle pouvait annuler le mariage demain et ils seraient toujours séparés par des règles stupides… Rien ne changerait parce que la planète passait d'abord…

« Aimez-moi. » supplia-t-elle brusquement, et, comme effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de demander, elle recula légèrement et le dévisagea avec crainte. La carapace derrière laquelle Jack se cachait habituellement venait de céder. Et elle sourit tendrement en lisant sur son visage cette douce chaleur qui brûlait dans sa poitrine.

« Aimez-moi. » répéta-t-elle plus fermement, en glissant sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de son supérieur.

Un sourire un peu triste traça son chemin sur les lèvres de Jack. Regret et nostalgie mêlés.

« Déjà fait, Carter. » répondit-il, sur un ton qu'il échoua à rendre nonchalant.

Le regard bleu qui avait été terne jusque là s'éclaira soudain et quelque chose s'apaisa en Jack. Elle était à nouveau heureuse… Pour le moment, elle était heureuse et ça lui suffisait.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'altéra légèrement. « Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux rien promettre… »

Sans son accord, la main du Général vola jusqu'à sa joue et effaça les dernières traces de pleurs. Les doigts jouèrent un instant avec ses cheveux blonds avant de terminer sa course sur sa nuque et d'appuyer gentiment pour qu'elle se penche vers lui.

« Je ne demande rien. » souffla-t-il, son regard brun rivé au sien. Et il réalisa que c'était vrai. Il ne prendrait que ce qu'elle voudrait donner et rien d'autre. Il accepterait tout le reste…

« Disons qu'il n'y a pas de demain, alors… » déclara-t-elle en attrapant sa main et en déposant un baiser hésitant sur son poignet. Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau électrisa Jack.

« Pas de demain. » acquiesça-t-il et ça lui allait très bien. Moins il pensait au mariage qui les attendait et mieux c'était. « Juste ce soir. »

Il se pencha mais elle recula son visage, lui ôtant la possibilité de capturer ses lèvres.

« Mais il y aura peut-être un 'un jour', n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement incertaine. « Si je décide de ne pas… Il y aura… »

« Oui. » coupa-t-il. « Même si vous décidez de ne pas annuler… Toujours, Carter. »

Elle sourit et il rapprocha à nouveau son visage, savourant à l'avance le gout de ses lèvres sous les siennes…

« Jack ? » murmura-t-elle avec hésitation en reculant légèrement, une nouvelle fois. Le Général ne put retenir un grognement frustré. « Et si… et si ce n'est pas… si… »

« Si quoi ? » interrompit-il ses balbutiements, peu habitué à cette version peu sûre d'elle-même de la brillante militaire.

« Si on s'aperçoit qu'on ne ressent rien ? Que ce n'est pas… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir, levant les yeux au ciel avant de fondre sur sa bouche, la torturant lentement. Il se força à mettre dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il éprouvait, tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti pour elle… Et quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Jack.

« Satisfaite ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant de se retrouver engagé dans un baiser nettement plus passionné, vorace… où ils luttaient l'un et l'autre pour le contrôle, reculaient en même temps et reprenaient le combat dans une symétrie parfaite.

Il frissonna quand le T-shirt qu'il portait s'envola et que deux mains fraîches tracèrent des sillons sur sa poitrine. Ses propres doigts se battirent contre les boutons de son chemisier et le haut glissa au sol sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucie le moins du monde…

_**  
Mourir d'aimer  
De son plein gré s'enfoncer dans la nuit  
Payer l'amour au prix de sa vie  
Pécher contre le corps mais non contre l'esprit**_

« Ca va ? » demanda Jack au bout d'un silence qui lui sembla interminable.

Il n'était pas certain d'aimer l'air pensif sur son visage. Inconsciemment, il tendit la main et remit en place la mèche blonde qui menaçait de couvrir ses yeux bleus. Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et vin se blottir contre sa poitrine. Il referma les bras sur elle en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à ça. Il avait promis de ne rien vouloir de plus que cette nuit… mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait… Il savait qu'eux deux ensemble, ça ne pouvait être que génial mais… Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait tellement…et ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus… compliquées.

« Je n'avais jamais trompé personne avant. » répondit-elle finalement et il se retrouva à caresser distraitement ses cheveux blonds. « Et toi ? »

Il se racla la gorge mais ne vit aucun moyen d'échapper à cette question.

« Sara et moi n'étions pas… Nous ne nous entendions pas très… » Constatant qu'il s'enlisait, il soupira. « J'ai trompé Sara. Plusieurs fois. »

Mais il y avait des raisons derrière chacune des filles qu'il avait ramassées dans les bars… Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais retrouvé d'homme dans la maison au retour d'une longue mission… Sans Charlie, ils se seraient séparés beaucoup plus tôt.

« Jonas me trompait tout le temps. » déclara-t-elle sans sembler s'émouvoir de l'aveu de son amant. « Je faisais comme si je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas savoir. »

« On ne trompe pas les femmes comme toi… » remarqua distraitement Jack. « Tu es le genre pour qui on abandonne tout… »

« Pas tout, non… » contra-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je pensais que je me sentirai sale ou… coupable. »

« Si l'un de nous est coupable, c'est moi. » gronda le Général avec sérieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne le blâme…

« C'est ça le truc, Jack… » admit-elle. « La seule chose dont je me sente coupable… » elle soupira. « J'ai l'impression que je n'ai fait que te tromper, toi. Avec Pete… »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Alors il se tut.

_**Laissons le monde à ses problèmes  
Les gens haineux face à eux-memes  
Avec leurs petites idées  
Mourir d'aimer**_

« La cérémonie commence dans deux heures. » signala-t-il à contrecœur mais trop honnête pour la retenir ici contre son gré. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et il remonta la couverture sur eux par réflexe. Il _pourrait_ s'habituer à ça…

« Je sais. » souffla-t-elle. « Mais… encore cinq minutes, d'accord ? »

L'éternité si elle le voulait… Il referma ses bras et sur elle et tenta de profiter de chaque seconde. Ca ne marchait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender l'instant où elle quitterait ses bras, où elle quitterait son lit…

« Tu viendras avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, avec incertitude.

Jack ferma les yeux, incapable de lui avouer qu'il affronterait plus volontiers une armée de Jaffas et de Goa'ulds que son mariage…

« Bien sûr… Si tu veux… »

Elle sourit légèrement même si ça sonnait faux, se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sachant que c'était le dernier, le Général chercha à le faire durer, ignorant les montées de désir dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas question de sexe ici, mais d'amour…

Il l'observa quitter le lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain sans se soucier de se couvrir et il l'admira pour le courage dont elle faisait preuve.

« Samantha ? »

Elle se retourna avec un regard incertain. Il était la seule personne qu'elle autorisait à utiliser son prénom complet sans prendre un air grognon et bien qu'il préfère d'ordinaire l'appeler Carter parce qu'il était le seul à le faire, c'était un moment 'Samantha'.

« Tu sais que je… »

Sa gorge se serra et il fut incapable de terminer. Il n'était pas bon avec les sentiments. Il n'était pas bon non plus avec les déclarations passionnées.

« Oui. » répondit-elle. « Je sais. »

_**Puisque notre amour ne peut vivre  
Mieux vaut en refermer le livre  
Et plutot que de le brûler  
Mourir d'aimer**_

Jack la suivit au détour des couloirs de l'hôtel dans lequel se déroulait le mariage puisqu'elle savait visiblement où elle allait. Il n'avait pas protesté quand elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et avait affronté sans ciller les regards surpris des quelques invités qu'ils avaient croisés.

Une chance que Daniel n'ait pas été parmi eux.

Elle s'arrêta finalement et expira lentement avant de se laisser indiscernablement aller contre sa poitrine. Ses bras s'enroulèrent possessivement autour de sa taille de leur propre chef et il posa une seconde la tête sur son épaule.

Il allait la perdre.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Elle n'avait rien dit mais puisqu'ils étaient là…

« Carter… » supplia-t-il mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient immobilisés s'ouvrit.

« Sam ! On te cherchait partout ! Cassandra a dit que… » Le soulagement céda la place à une incompréhension brute dans la voix de l'homme et Jack lâcha la jeune femme à regret, ressentant un dégout intense pour le flic.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Shanahan avec… fureur ?

Oh, il ne laisserait pas cet imbécile se mettre en colère contre Carter… Il le tuerait avant…

Malheureusement pour lui, le Colonel le connaissait bien et leva la main, interrompant toute tentative de meurtre.

« Pete, je dois te parler. » déclara-t-elle et Jack fut soulagé de retrouver dans son ton la fermeté de la militaire qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

Un espoir brusque s'empara de son cœur tandis que le flic suivait la jeune femme dans la pièce avec un regard mauvais pour le Général.

_**Partir en redressant la tete  
Sortir vainqueur d'une défaite  
Renverser toutes les données  
Mourir d'aimer**_

Il hésita un instant sur où était sa place… Partir ou rester ? Que voulait Carter ?

Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de prendre une décision avant que la porte de la pièce ne se rouvre et que l'homme ne se jette sur lui. Jack avait des réflexes mais même ses réflexes ne pouvaient rien contre l'élan qu'avait le flic. Sans grande gloire, il reçut un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

« Pete ! » cria une voix furieuse alors que Shanahan armait déjà son bras pour un autre coup.

Jack était sur le point de l'envoyer voler quand une silhouette fine à la force insoupçonnée s'en chargea pour lui. Il fut sur ses pieds en une seconde, prêt à assommer son rival et à lui botter les fesses si c'était nécessaire.

Mais le Colonel Carter était redoutable dans son genre, le flic était étourdi et se retenait au mur.

« Ca va ? » demanda la jeune femme, en posant la main sur sa joue, grimaçant devant son nez ensanglanté.

« Très cliché tout ça, Carter. » gronda Jack avec mauvaise humeur.

L'homme de l'autre côté du couloir eut un mouvement menaçant et tandis que Carter levait les yeux au ciel, Jack fit un pas en avant, mâchoire contractée et prêt à virer de là cet abruti.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint la voix amusée de Jacob Carter.

Jack tourna la tête pour voir, figés en plein milieu de couloir, le père de son second et leurs deux meilleurs amis. Daniel semblait perplexe et Teal'c… satisfait.

« Je vais… » grommela Pete en se précipitant une nouvelle fois sur le Général.

Jack était prêt mais l'impact n'eut jamais lieu. Une grosse main s'était interposée et retenait fermement le flic.

« Débarrasser le plancher me semble une bonne façon de terminer cette phrase. » lança joyeusement Jacob en ordonnant à Teal'c d'un signe de tête de le lâcher.

Shanahan sembla hésiter, jeta un regard colérique à Jack, mais n'étant visiblement pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était seul contre tous, tourna les talons, la tête droite et disparut dans le couloir.

Le Général se détendit immédiatement et même s'il fut un peu peiné du regard désolé qu'adressa Carter au flic, il fut soulagé du sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui dédia une seconde plus tard.

« Vous avez toujours eu un timing affreux, Jack. » commenta Jacob en secouant la tête avant de taper dans le dos de Daniel avec un air réjoui. « Allez, les enfants, allons annuler ce mariage… »

Il se détourna sans attendre et l'archéologue dévisagea Jack et Sam avec incertitude.

« Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir tout compris… Mais je suis content pour vous. »

Teal'c y rajouta un hochement de tête et ils emboitèrent le pas au Tock'Ra, laissant leurs deux amis légèrement perdus.

_**Mourir d'aimer  
Comme on le peut de n'importe quoi  
Abandonner tout derrière soi  
Pour n'emporter que ce qui fut nous, qui fut toi**_

Carter sembla sur le point de suivre les autres mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, Jack attrapa sa main et la tira en arrière. Elle atterrit contre sa poitrine et il s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne la laissait plus partir. Jamais.

« Je vais trouver une solution… » déclara-t-il quand ils se furent séparés, à bout de souffle. « Il y a forcément une solution… »

« Je ne te demande… »

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu lui assurer qu'elle ne voulait rien. « Mais moi je veux te promettre… »

Elle sourit et il sourit en retour et brutalement il avait les bras trop pleins de Sam Carter pour continuer à sourire….

_**Tu es le printemps, moi l'automne  
Ton coeur se prend, le mien se donne  
Et ma route est déjà tracée  
Mourir d'aimer**_


End file.
